She Was
by Eliza.Cava.Shep
Summary: ‘I think its important to tell the people we love how much we love them while they can still hear us.’ A One-Shot about George O’Malley during 5x24. His feelings about Meredith being by his side and not knowing who he was. My first Non-MerDer story so go easy on me.


**After re-watching the season 5 finale (because I choose to fuel my depression sometimes) I decided to write this little one shot from George's POV about his true feelings for Meredith the day he died. Enjoy... or don't.**

XxXxX

He had walked up to the street corner and seen the pretty girl. Her green eyes and short blond hair reminded him of Meredith, the one girl that he loved that he knew he couldn't have. He smiled at her and she just looked away. He looked up and down the street absently. It wasn't too busy, for Seattle anyway, with a few cars here and there and a single bus driving down the roads of the intersection.

The nameless girl caught sight of something across the street and briefly looked to her right. She assumed no cars were coming and began to cross the street. He saw the bus speeding towards her. His eyes went wide and his world moved in slow motion. He didn't think. He just jumped in front of her. She gasped, but the bus was there already.

His body was enveloped in pain. Everywhere, all around him. He couldn't see anything as he felt himself being dragged until, finally, it stopped. He heard screaming and assumed it was the girl he had seen. She reminded him of Meredith. Meredith would be proud of him.

XxXxX

His eyes opened and he heard the familiar bustling of a trauma room. At first, he thought he was at work, but soon he realized he was the patient. The first thing he saw was the girl, the one he had pushed out of the way of the bus. Then he turned and his eyes were met with Meredith's green ones. He tried to smile, but his face was swollen three times its normal size.

"Welcome back, sir. You had us worried there for a minute." She smiled at him. His eyes were wide and he seemed to feel his heart break in his chest. She didn't know who he was. Did anybody know who he was?

XxXxX

He awoke next in a darker room. Meredith was by his side. She smiled at him. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and showed off her beautiful green eyes. Her smile comforted him even though he knew she didn't know who he was.

"Hey there. I know this must be scary, but if it's any consolation, you're a hard-core hero." She said. His face was tightly wrapped in bandages but he attempted to smile anyway.

"You saved that woman's life." She continued. He reached out to her, wrapping his large, swollen hand around her arm. He grabbed her hand and attempted to trace something out on it. She looked over at somebody, confused.

"Is he trying to write something?" She asked. She swiftly pulled a pen out of her pocket and a pad of paper and handed it to him. The pen barely stayed in his hand as he tried to hold it steady enough to write on the paper.

"Can you hold this?" She asked softly. His fingers refused to wrap around the plastic and he let it drop from his hand, allowing her to pick up both the pad and paper and return them to her jacket.

"You'll be stronger tomorrow." She said, holding onto his hand. Her touch radiated up his arm and sent butterflies into his stomach. He wished she knew who he was.

XxXxX

He opened his eyes once again and saw her. She was smiling at him again, checking his blood pressure as the girl he still didn't know the name of left the room.

"Well, you made a good friend there. I guess that happens when you take a bus for someone." Meredith said. He wished he could talk so he could tell her that that girl would never be as good a friend to him as she was. He wished he could tell her that he loved her and he would do anything for her. But he was frozen, staring at her and breathing in and out through a tube.

She stepped over and placed her small hand in his. He felt her touch send sparks up his arm as she spoke to him.

"I know this is scary, but you do have a great team up here." She said. He felt pain in the pit of his stomach. He knew they were a great team. He was part of that team. He'd been part of that team since the day that they called him 007.

"You want to try to write again?" She asked when he attempted to trace his finger on her palm again. This time, he didn't even try to take the pen. He just began tracing digits on her hand, over and over again.

"O..." She said, and he knew she would understand. "O... 7...?" She finished with a question and he tried again.

"Double O..." He knew she would get it in a moment.

"Seven?" Her face was perplexed for only a moment and he wrapped his hand around hers, feeling her soft skin against his. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Oh God! Oh, God!" She cried. He built up all of the energy he could and nodded just barely, his eyelids open as wide as he could hold them so that she could see his green eyes. He was upset when she let go of his hand and ran out of the room. He had hoped she wouldn't do that.

XxXxX

Everything was a blur as they wheeled him into surgery and promised to keep him alive. _We have you, O'Malley. We have you._ They kept saying the same thing over and over. He kept his eyes trained on Meredith. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw.

And she was.


End file.
